The Hogwarts Ball
by tiggeroxs
Summary: Hermione really wants to go the Hogwarts Ball with Ron. Follow her through her days at Hogwarts as she tries on scheme after another to try and ask Ron out. Meanwhile Ginny is doing the same thing to try and get Harry's attention.
1. Daydreams with Mcgonagall

Hermione's POV

I sighed, and looked ahead. His red hair stood out from the rest of my surroundings. Suddenly I felt a nudge from the left. I

turned to find Harry. "And you tell us to pay attention?" he whispered. My cheeks turned red as I set my eyes on Professor

Mcgonagall. She cleared her throat. "As you may have already known, the annual Hogwarts Ball is this Saturday…" The

rest of her words kind of just faded away as I began daydreaming. There I was in my golden dress. My hair was pulled back

in to a bun, while a couple of loose curls framed my face. Then I saw Ron in his dress robe. I couldn't resist in a little giggle,

which earned me another nudge from Harry. I snapped back to reality and saw a thousand eyes staring back. Including

Professor Mcgonagall's. "Well? What's so funny? I'm sure the rest of the class will want to know in on the joke." She said. I

gulped. "Um… I just felt a little tickle on my foot," I replied. Lame, lame, lame. "Really?" She said in an accusing way. I

nodded my head, and tried my best to look innocent. "Very well," was all she said before turning back to the class. "Come

on those pages aren't going to flip themselves! Page 83, paragraph 2!" She snapped. There was a rustle of pages turning

everywhere. I sighed as I flipped the pages of my book. Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Ginny Knows

I twirled around in my dress. I was in the girls' dormitory. I fell back on my bed, as someone walked into the room.

It was Ginny.

"Hermione? Is that you?" she questioned.

I slowly got up from my bed and faced her.

I saw the surprise on her face right away, as she saw me in the dress.

I grimaced. Oh my gawd. Can this get any more humiliating? I thought.

She laughed. "Oh Hermione, you look stunning!"

"Then why are you laughing?" I answered hotly.

I mean if you compliment someone you shouldn't laugh! Geesh!

"Oh no I didn't mean to, it's just that I thought I was the only one who did that!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really? Anyways who do you want to take to the dance?" Hermione asked. "Uh...what do you mean?" Ginny answered.

Hermione burst into giggles. "It's ok Ginny, I'm sure Harry will want to ask you too!" Ginny blushed. "Well everyone knows you and Ron are going to end up together!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione stopped laughing. "What are you talking about?"

It was Ginny's turn to start laughing. "It's ok; I already know who you like." She took a seat on a nearby chair.

Hermione followed by sitting on her bed. Ginny cleared her throat. "So, when are you

going to ask Ron to the dance?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chap! I'll update the next one as soon as I can. Please hit that review button! I want to know what you think and what you want to see in future chaps!


	3. Harry

Shocked Hermione gulped. "Uh what? I was sorta thinking he would ask me." Hermione let out.

"Hermione! It's the Hogwarts Ball! The girls have to ask the guys, it's a tradition." Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you serious? So it's kind of like a Sadie Hawkins Dance. Uh ok so how are you going to ask Harry to the dance?" Hermione asked.

"Not exactly sure. I was thinking maybe secretly putting a note in his book bag. More less embarrassing if he says no." Ginny said matter of factly.

Both of the girls sat in silence. This was defiantly not going to be easy.

Harry POV

As I paced the Gryffindor Common room, I heard someone walk through the porthole.

It was Ginny.

I held my breath.

She smiled at me and she walked up the girls' dormitory staircase.

I let out my breath.

The flames in the fireplace crackled loudly as someone else walked into the common room.

This time it was Ron. "Hey Harry, I was looking all over for you!" Ron exclaimed. "Well I've been here," I stated.

I took a seat in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

Ron followed. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just thinking," I added quietly.

"About?" Ron pressed.

I blushed. "Erm… you know… the Hogwarts Ball." I let out.

Ron got a look of surprise on his face. "Why? Who do you want to go with?" he asked.

"…iny…" I mumbled.

"Who?" Ron asked.

I sighed. "Ginny."

Ron didn't look very surprised.

"You don't seem surprised?" Harry asked.

"Nah it was too obvious," Ron answered.

Harry cleared his throat. "I don't know how I'm going to ask her. How are you asking Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well actually it's the – wait how'd you know about Hermione?" Ron blushed, his cheeks matching his hair.

"Never mind that! What were you saying?" Harry asked avoiding Ron's question.

Ron gulped. His cheeks were still red. "I was saying that actually it's the girls who have to ask us."

Harry groaned. "What if she doesn't ask me?"

"Oh believe me she will," Ron muttered under his breath.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing," answered Ron.


	4. Draco

Draco's POV

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair again.

I had just figured out that the girls were supposed to ask the guys for this dance.

What if no one asks me? I thought glumly.

My thoughts vanished instantly as I heard a girl shriek.

I turned around.

"Oh Drakey! I was looking all over for you!" Pansy Parkinson screamed.

I smiled weakly. "Well here I am…"

Oh great I thought as she walked over to me.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Pansy started.

No no no no please I don't want to go to the dance with you my thoughts screamed.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" Pansy finished hopefully.

I blinked.

"Uh…um…well you see…" I stuttered. I gulped recognizing defeat.

"Ok, sure…" I muttered my cheeks felt really hot all of a sudden.

Pansy beamed. "Great! See ya later Drakey Pie!" And she flounced out of the room.

I stared into the fireplace.

A voice echoed in my head: what were you thinking? You should have said yes right away! I mean isn't she the best looking Slytherin?

Then the other voice in my head spoke: I know what you were thinking. You were thinking of a certain Gryffindor…

You know who…

Hermione Granger…

I let out a sigh of frustration.

Stupid thoughts.

It's like they knew everything about you…

But a Slytherin and a Gryffindor couldn't go to a ball together.

It just wasn't right.

I closed my eyes.

Snap out of it Draco. Pansy is your date and you want it that way I thought.

My head started to hurt, so I went up to my dormitory earlier then I would have usually.


	5. The envelopes

The next day at breakfast, Ron received a pink envelope on top of his toast.

He looked up and saw Errol, his owl, fluttering excitedly above him.

"Thanks Errol!" thanked Ron.

Except for the Daily Prophet, he rarely got any mail.

Harry peered over Ron's shoulder.

"Hey you got one too!" said Harry.

Ron glanced over at Harry.

Clutched in his hand was an identical pink envelope.

They both glanced over at Hermione, to see if she had gotten one too. But she had already gone.

Ron opened his envelope with trembling hands.

He reached inside the envelope and pulled out a small note covered in pink hearts.

It was folded in half, so he unfolded the letter and read on:

_Ronald Weasley:_

_The Hogwarts Ball is only 3 days away._

_Will you be my date for this special day?_

_Yours Truly, _

_Hermione Granger._

"OHMYGOSH!" screamed Ron.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"Erm… just a spider."

Everyone turned back to what they were doing before.

Ron turned towards Harry.

He was still clutching the pink envelope looking rather fixedly at it.

Ron looked at him quizzically.

"You gonna open that anytime soon?" He questioned.

Harry turned his head to look at Ron.

"Did you open yours?" he asked.

Ron gaped at him.

"Are you serious? Did you not just hear me scream?"

"Oh… what about the spider?"

Ron shook his head at Harry disbelievingly.

"Nevermind. Just open your envelope."

Harry hesitated, and then slowly opened the envelope.

Inside there was a note identical to Ron's except it had his name on it and was signed Ginny Weasley.

Suddenly Ron clamped his hand over Harry's mouth. There was a muffled "Are you serious?"

Ron let go. "No need to thank me."

They continued with their breakfast until Ron dropped a piece of toast that he was holding.

"Harry, I just remembered. Dress Robes!"

Harry stared. "What about them?"

"Well you don't think I really want to wear my old one do you?"

Harry laughed when he remembered the dress robe Ron had worn to the ball in their fourth year. It was big and the lacey ruffles were enough to make anyone laugh.

But he immediately stopped laughing as Ron glared at him angrily.

"What am I going to do?" he whined.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. Do you have a quill on you? Thanks!"

Harry got out a piece of parchment from his book bag.

On it was an order form. Harry started to fill it out.

Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions

Name: Ronald Weasley

Robe Type: Dress

Address: Hoqwarts

Size: (Harry then listed Ron's sizes)

Thanks for choosing Madam Malkins!

Harry rolled up the parchment and attached it to Errol's leg. He also put some galleons in a small velvet pouch and attached it.

Errol set off to deliver this to Madam Malkins shop in Diagon Alley.

"There Happy early Birthday Ron."

Ron was speechless was for a couple of seconds before saying,

"Thanks Harry! You're the best!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey!! I promise to have a lot more Hermione and Ginny in the next couple of chapters! Please review to make me happy!! It'll make me update faster! Hehe.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N A REPLY TO REVIEWS!!**

**Hey people's! I just wanted to say:**

**Blueyblonde thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story!**

**Aussiesheila47 No you guys this isn't a dramione fanfic. I just thought it would be cool to add a little more romance to a romance story.**

**Aussiesheila47 I'll try to make them longer!! Sometimes if I don't update in a long time, I'll just put some short chaps. **

**Aussiesheila47 I'm sorry for the switching of the persons! I save the drafts on word and at school I write in my journal. So it can get confusing. I promise to look over before I update! Really sorry!**

**John Regali Thanks for the review! I'll try to put more Ginny in the story! **

**K well sorry for raising your hopes on this being a new chap. **

**So I'll try to update in the next couple of days.**

**BTW if you really want to see something in a future chap tell me in a review or by email and I ****will**** put it in the story.**

**Although I might make a couple Twists to it hehe. **


	7. Nervousness

Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny was nervously biting her nails by the fireplace.

As Hermione entered through the porthole, she turned to look at her.

Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting and sat next to her on a big, fluffy armchair.

Hermione stared into the fire. "They got them,"

She turned to look at Ginny. "Hopefully they'll say yes."

There was a moment of silence.

Suddenly Ginny giggled.

"If Ron says yes to you, you better hope he gets another dress robe." This made Hermione giggle too. "Hopefully."

**Meanwhile**

Draco scowled as he heard Ron yell.

Probably got an invite from Granger.

Blaise nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Heard you said yes to Pansy," he snickered.

"Shut up! At least I have a date!" sneered Draco.

Blaise stiffened.

"Only 3 days left" Draco reminded him.

Blaise eyed Morganna, a pretty Slytherin sitting across him.

Blaise let out a cough. "Hey Morganna, want to be my date for the ball?"

Morganna slightly blushed.

"All right then" and she turned to her friend with a grin on her face.

Blaise turned to Draco.

"What were you saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry about the slow update. I got a fever and was in bed. I'll update a longer chap soon!**


End file.
